The Prince's Tale
by avamura
Summary: Jadi putra tunggalnya Thranduil, raja paling swag se-Middle Earth, itu tidak mudah.


"Legolas."

"Iya, Pah."

"Kemarin Papah dapat surat dari Shire, katanya Sam mau nikah. Penghulunya Gandalf. Kata tukang posnya sih... mereka mau ngadain pesta besar, sampai 7 hari 7 malem."

"Oh ya? Wow."

"Iya. Terus minggu depan putra sulungnya Theodred juga mau lamaran, lho. Sekarang kan manusia lagi musim nikah muda."

"Wah, cepet juga ya... padahal terakhir kali kita ketemu kan dia masih abege labil," timpal Legolas sambil mengusap dagu. "Tapi kalau sempat dateng aja Pah, Rohan kan deket. Lumayan dapet suvenir... gantungan kunci atau kipas cantik gitu."

"Hmmm... betul juga ya. Jadwal Papah sih kayaknya kosong. Tapi lihat dulu nanti si Elkie udah bisa jalan apa belum. Kemarin dia habis kesandung di pagar depan... keseleo kayaknya."

"Waduh. Ya udah deh kalau gitu."

"Trus minggu depannya lagi, Boromir dan Faramir juga mau tunangan. Sekalian dijadiin satu acara, kata ayahnya sih biar nggak boros anggaran negara. Tapi yang ini kayaknya berharap banget kita dateng, bahkan sampai nyediain transport PP segala. Nih, mereka ngasih tiket naik elang kelas eksekutif... biar cepet sampe katanya."

Legolas memutar mata. Kemaren Papah Thrandy diajakin naik bianglala aja nggak berani buka mata, yakali ini disuruh terbang naik burung. "Wah, baik juga ya mereka... tapi kalau ini biar aku aja yang wakilin, Pah. Elang raksasa nggak suka kepalanya dimuntahin, kalo nanti di jalan tiba-tiba Papah mabuk udara."

"Hus! Sembarangan kamu! Papah nggak mau dateng bukan karena takut mabuk, tapi hari itu Papah memang lagi sibuk!"

"Iya deh iya... percaya."

"..."

"..."

"...Terus kapan, Legolas?"

"Hah? Kapan apanya?"

"Kapan... Papah bisa nyebar undangan juga?"

.

.

.

**The Prince's Tale**

(1 / 2)

Avamura, 2015

Lord of the Ring-The Hobbit © J R R Tolkien. Fairly Oddparents © Cartoon Network.

.

.

.

.

"Wahai putraku yang tampan seperti ayahandanya! Ragaku sudah semakin renta, jiwaku pun sudah semakin senja. Aku takut maut akan datang tiba-tiba. Namun sungguh... aku belum bisa meninggalkan dunia ini dengan tenang... sebelum engkau dipantaskan untuk duduk di singgasana ini menggantikan aku..."

Iringan orkestra elf mengalun sendu. Mengiringi wasiat Sang Raja yang begitu menghayati dialognya—lengkap dengan suara serak-serak basah dan tangan kanan meremas jantungnya dengan dramatis. Ruangan besar itu hening... Thranduil menatap putra tunggalnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca... dan seketika itu juga langsung membuat Legolas menyadari fakta pahit bahwa selama ini dia mewarisi DNA alay di dalam tubuhnya.

"Pah, sudahlah..."

"Putraku, sungguh tidak ada yang tahu sampai mana Tuhan berkehendak. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu berbahagia sebelum ajalku tiba."

Legolas memutar mata. _Ini yang bikin script pasti sutradara sinetron, deh. Lebay bener_. "Umur Elf kan nggak terbatas, Pah. Lagipula kalo dibandingin sama umur manusia, wajah Papah juga masih sekitaran umur 30an... belum pantes juga jadi kakek..." protesnya dengan bahasa sehalus mungkin. Rebel-rebel gini dia kan takut juga dikutuk jadi batu.

"Tapi kan nikah muda itu mencegah maksiat! Lagian geng kamu, Geng Cincin, kan juga udah pada punya istri... atau seenggaknya calon."

Legolas menghela nafas, lagi. Perasaan kerjaannya tiap hari cuma latihan pedang, memanah, berburu, main ke tempat Aragorn atau Gimli, kadang-kadang ikutan acara Horse Free Day biar gaul, dan ke salon kalau akhir bulan. Maksiat dari mananya, coba?

Namun kalau alis tebal Thranduil sudah mencuat galak begitu, sumpah, Legolas sama sekali tidak punya nyali untuk melayangkan protes lebih lanjut. Lagipula berani taruhan, kalau dia mengajukan pembelaan "Lho, tapi Frodo si mantan ketua geng aja juga masih jomblo tuh Pah", dia pasti bakal diomelin sampe kiamat tentang betapa si hobbit kecil ucul itu masih polos dan belum boleh kenal yang namanya pacar-pacaran.

"Ya sudah, ya sudah. Terus Papah maunya gimana?"

"Gampang, kita kan bangsawan kerajaan. Jadi rencananya Papah mau mengadakan pesta besar... dengan mengundang semua gadis dari seluruh Eryn Lasgalen, supaya kamu bisa memilih calon istri."

Legolas melotot.

_Ini k__onyol__._

Iya, konyol. Siapapun orang pertama yang menciptakan teori bahwa seorang pangeran pasti ketemu jodohnya lewat pesta, pasti konyol bin cupu pakai banget. Atau bisa jadi yang bersangkutan overdosis dongeng fairytale, sampai-sampai nggak ingat bahwa kalimat '_Once Upon a Time' _itu bukanlah keterangan waktu yang valid; dan '_In a Kingdom Far-Far Away_' itu bukan nama tempat yang benar-benar eksis di peta dunia.

Ayolah. Dia sudah hidup ratusan tahun; dan bahkan berdasarkan pelajaran sejarah yang didapat Legolas sedari sekolah dasar, nggak ada satu prasasti atau manuskrip pun yang mencatatkan bahwa _soulmate_ seorang pangeran bisa dengan gampangnya ditemukan dengan mengadakan sebuah pesta raksasa. Serius, deh. Ini Middle Earth, bukan negeri dongeng!

"Pah. Aku sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Aku bisa kok cari istri sendiri."

"Nggak, Papah nggak percaya. Dulu Papah suruh kamu nyari Aragorn yang jelas gelarnya, jelas alamatnya aja bertahun-tahun baru ketemu. Gimana mau cari istri."

"Itu kan lain cerita, Pah," protes Legolas. "Lagipula apanya yang jelas! Aragorn bikin KTP palsu, KK palsu dan alamat palsu! Ketua RT setempat aja nggak tahu kalau dia tinggal di sana!"

"Halah, alasan aja kamu. Tidak bisa, pokoknya keputusan papah tidak bisa diganggu gugat." Thranduil mengetuk pegangan kursinya tiga kali. Orkestra di pojok ruangan mendadak memainkan musik bertempo affanato. "Lagipula ini kan untuk kebaikan kamu juga, putraku."

Legolas memutar mata. Iya kalau penduduk sini semuanya lemah lembut bak putri keraton, Legolas bisa jamin tidak akan ada masalah besar. Tapi satu hal yang ayahnya tidak tahu... adalah bahwa sebenarnya para wanita kaum marginal di Woodland ini nggak kalah ganas daripada Manusia kalau mereka lagi berebut jatah BLT. Apalagi bangsa peri terkenal ambisius kalau sudah menginginkan sesuatu. Jadi, pertanyaannya adalah: gimana kalau nantinya pesta ini malah jadi arena perang sipil?

"Pokoknya ayah tidak mau tahu. Minggu depan kamu harus sudah menemukan pendamping jiwamu, Legolas... atau kalau tidak, uang jajanmu akan dipotong lima puluh persen sampai lima tahun mendatang!"

"..."

HAH.

.

.

-ooo-

.

.

"Oi, Gol! Beneran lo mau ngadain pesta buat nyari istri?"

Legolas mengerutkan dahi, menatap bingung ke arah seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang bernafas terengah-engah di depannya. Bingung kenapa tadi Aragorn lari-lari panik di sepanjang koridor istana; bingung kenapa dateng-dateng dia langsung meremas kedua pundak Legolas dengan muka syok; dan bingung kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengajukan pertanyaan yang tabu banget itu. Lah, ini Legolas belum ada sepuluh langkah keluar dari aula pasca ngedrama bareng sang Papah... kok si Aragorn udah tau aja?

"Lo nguping, ya?" todong Legolas.

"Nguping gimana sih, orang ini gue barusan dari pasar nganterin Arwen beli sembako! Nih, gue nemu ini nih!" Si pemuda berambut hitam buru-buru menyodorkan selembar kertas yang kelihatannya seperti pamflet. Dan ketika Legolas menerimanya, Aragorn langsung mengguncang bahu sahabatnya itu dengan ekspresi menyesal. "Duh, Gol, seharusnya kemaren gue nggak ngajak lo nonton pertunjukan drama Cinderella..."

Awalnya Legolas bengong dengan reaksi Aragorn. Tapi lebih bengong lagi ketika melihat isi brosur itu: yang ternyata undangan bagi seluruh wanita di daerah Eryn Lasgalen dan sekitarnya untuk menghadiri sayembara pencarian istri untuk sang pangeran._ Lhadalah, ini apa apaan—_

"Gol, lo masih waras, kan?"

Legolas buru-buru menepis tangan Aragorn. "Bukan! Itu bukan gue yang bikin!" _Fase ababil gue udah lewat 200 tahun yang lalu, gue nggak mungkin se__alay__ itu!_

_Duh, e__mang ya__...__ Thranduil ini jagonya strategi gerak cepat__.__ Mentang-mentang tahu anaknya berbakti dan nggak akan berani menolak! _

"Trus siapa dong? Papa lo?"

"Ya siapa lagi."

Aragorn facepalm. Susah emang jadi anak raja paling swag se-Middle Earth. Plis deh, Thranduil. Gelar jomblo itu bukan untuk dipamer-pamerkan, apalagi dideklarasikan ke seluruh penjuru dunia!

Legolas bete seketika. Dan sama sekali tidak membantu ketika selagi dia berjalan mondar-mandir bingung di koridor, Aragorn malah tertawa dengan kurang ajarnya. Iya kalo habis menghina terus membantu, Legolas mah ikhlas diketawain tiga hari tiga malam. Tapi sayangnya enggak. Endingnya, Aragorn cuma ngompor-ngomporin nikah muda doang tanpa memberi solusi. Mana songong setengah mati karena berhasil nikahin Arwen yang syahdan dulunya adalah kembang desa di kampung halamannya. Bahkan sampe nyeritain kisah malam pertama segala; yang bikin Legolas gagal paham kenapa dulu ia mesti bela-belain ngebolang ke Selatan cuma buat kenalan sama orang satu ini.

Akhirnya, di hari berikutnya, Legolas dan Aragorn pun sepakat untuk mengadakan pertemuan rahasia. Bahkan Gimli yang lagi pulang kampung ke Durin pun menerima surat panggilan darurat berstempel kerajaan—yang mana membuat dia langsung cus ke Eryn Lasgalen karena khawatir ada apa-apa dengan sang pangeran. Dan jangan tanya berapa jam dia ngomel-ngomel, ketika kemudian tahu kalau rupanya itu cuma akal-akalan Legolas supaya dia cepat datang.

Tapi toh sebagai teman seperjuangan yang pernah berjanji setia sehidup-semati, akhirnya Gimli bersedia juga untuk membantu.

Beberapa hari menjelang pesta, trio beda spesies ini pun akhirnya berkumpul untuk musyawarah rahasia. Tanpa sepengetahuan Thranduil, tentu saja, karena dimusuhin sama Raja Elf itu bener-bener bikin capek hati. Legolas frustrasi. Gimli selow, meski masih merengut karena tadinya dia baru saja kenalan dengan seorang kurcaci cantik sebelum mendadak disummon ke Eryn Lasgalen. Sementara Aragorn yang nggak pandai akting, wajahnya kelihatan paling sumringah diantara mereka bertiga. Meski entah itu karena ia selangkah lebih dekat ke resolusinya sebelum nikah 'nyariin jodoh buat Legolas', atau simply karena dia emang berbahagia di atas penderitaan sahabat sendiri.

"Gol, lihat deh. Hashtag #PanahCintaLegolas lagi trending topic, nih. Hahaha."

Legolas memutar mata ketika Aragorn menyodorkan ponsel ke arahnya. Salah satu teknologi buatan Manusia, yang sebenarnya kalau kata Legolas sih masih kalah canggih dari bola kristalnya Saruman. Tapi toh ada manfaatnya juga Aragorn eksis di media sosial: mereka jadi tahu kalau berita pesta yang akan diadakan itu tidak cuma tersebar ke seantero Woodland, tapi juga ke seluruh Middle Earth.

"Gorn, tolong. Jangan racuni kemurnian otak gue."

"Tenang aja, ini nggak lebih parah dari tag aragornxlegolas yang lo lihat di deviantart kemaren kok... hahaha. Nih, gue bacain twitnya ya." Aragorn berdehem, lalu dengan senyum lebar ala villain mulai menscroll layarnya ke bawah.

"Yang pertama dari Smaug: Wah, idenya #PanahCintaLegolas bagus juga. Bisa kali ya kapan-kapan aing bikin pesta, ngundang naga betina seMiddle Earth. Siapa tahu nanti ketemu jodoh... mas kawinnya udah siap sedia nih."

_Facepalm I._ Ingatkan Legolas buat manggil pemadam kebakaran se-provinsi kalau sampe rencana ini beneran terwujud.

"Yang kedua... ehm, dari elf nih, sebut saja dari Mawar: Tak ada rotan akarpun jadi; nggak dapet yang udah berpengalaman, yang masih segel pun jadi! 3 3 #PanahCintaLegolas"

_Facepalm II._ Padahal udah jelas-jelas yang nyari jodoh Legolas, dan jelas-jelas si papah masih belum bisa move on. Tapi kok ya tetep aja nama Thranduil dibawa bawa...

"Ada lagi nih, dari Melati, mantan tetangga gue waktu balita: Lihat kaka Legolas lutut aku lemes. Lihat papa Thrandy badan aku lemes. Lihat dua duanya barengan... pingsan kali yah?"

_Facepalm III_. Kayaknya nama pemilik akun ini mesti dicatat, deh. Biar nanti bisa langsung dicoret dari daftar calon istri.

"Yang keempat... kayaknya orang romantis nih. Dia nulis puisinya Kahlil Gibran: Ketika anggur kuning dengan anggur warna lembayung berpadu menjadi keemasan, menjadi warna cakrawala saat fajar merekah. Apabila pandangan pertama adalah seperti benih yang ditaburkan oleh cinta, di ladang hati manusia, maka perkawinan adalah buah pertama dari bunga pertama benih itu."

Legolas refleks menoleh bahkan sebelum dia ingat kalau dia lagi akting pura-pura cuek. Aragorn nyengir kuda.

"Kayaknya solehah juga nih Gol, DPnya aja pakai gamis pakai tudung. Lo kenal nggak sama yang namanya... Grima?"

Legolas mendengus. Dia merebut ponsel dari genggaman tangan Aragorn dan langsung menekan tombol power. _Fix, pestanya besok pasti bakal penuh dengan makhluk-makhluk nggak beres._

"Gorn, lo belum pernah ngerasain akupunktur pake Orcrist, ya?"

Aragorn cekakakan. Sungguh tidak mencerminkan calon raja harapan bangsa.

"Yaelah, gitu aja marah," katanya, sambil merangkul bahu sang rekan, "Gini Gol... gue kasih tahu sesuatu, ya. Alasan kenapa seorang ayah memaksa anaknya menikah cepat itu cuma ada dua: yang pertama karena ia ingin cepat-cepat gendong cucu; dan yang kedua karena dia curiga anaknya homo. Jadi lo nggak usah kebanyakan pilih-pilih."

"Kebanyakan nonton FTV lo ah."

"Dih, gue serius kali Gol. Kalau menurut lo... alasannya yang mana?"

"..."

"..."

Legolas menyingkirkan tangan Aragorn yang melingkari lehernya, lalu menggeser duduknya satu hasta. Si pemuda berambut hitam spontan tertawa lagi dengan kampretnya.

"Hahahahahahahah."

"Gorn, kalo nggak inget dulu lo pernah jadi partner-in-crime gue nyembunyiin cincin kawinnya Sauron... gue pasti udah mengharamkan lo nginjek tanah dan menghirup udara Woodland seumur hidup."

"Iya, iya, bercanda. Hahaha. Yaudah, kalo nggak mau repot, lo cari istri bayaran aja. Dengan begitu lo bisa dapet injury time buat nyari jodoh yang sesungguhnya, sementara nafkah lo masih lancar."

Mata Legolas langsung melebar. Asyik juga nih punya temen yang otaknya encer soal beginian. "Hah? Bisa gitu? Di mana nyarinya?"

"Ya mana gue tahu. Emang gue kelihatan kayak makelar cabe-cabean?"

"Trus gimana?"

"Ya lo pasang lowongan kek, atau mangkal di markas balap liar sambil bawa kuda kece. Atau kalo mau kelihatan lebih high class, lo bawa elk aja sekalian."

"Aduh, nggak ada waktu gue nyarinya, Gorn. Apalagi kalo bawa-bawa Elkie... yang ada besok gue digantung kebalik sama Papah di atas rawa-rawa." Legolas memijit keningnya, teringat satu pasukan yang diperintah untuk mengawalnya tiap kali dia keluar dari istana. Si papah emang terlalu protektif (atau paranoid?) sih, kadang-kadang. "Gimana kalau lo aja yang pura-pura jadi istri gue, Gorn? Kalo mau, ntar tiap hari gue traktir minum anggur Dorwinion deh, banyak kok stoknya di gudang bawah tanah."

"Kecuali lo bisa nyediain nyawa cadangan seandainya besok gue dipenggal sama mertua gue, maka dengan berat hati... maaf-maaf aja ya. Gue nggak bisa," elak Aragorn spontan. _Yakali calon raja Dunedain disuruh nyamar jadi cewek! Kalo sampe ketahuan sang istri, bisa panjang urusannya!_

Target pertama gagal, Legolas ganti menoleh ke kanan. Mencoba minta bantuan ke si kurcaci berjenggot merah yang dari tadi asyik mengasah kapak sambil siul-siul. Lengkap dengan jurus muka nestapa—

"...Gim?"

—yang sayangnya sudah nggak mempan lagi ke semua anggota Geng Cincin. Si kurcaci mengerutkan alis. "Gorn, coba panggil Arwen. Kayaknya temen ente yang satu ini perlu dirukyah, deh."

Legolas bersedekap sambil mencibir. "Jadi kalian berdua nggak ada yang mau bantu, nih? Katanya BFF."

Si manusia dan kurcaci bertukar pandang tidak enak hati. Aragorn menyikut Gimli ('lo kan lebih bijak, seenggaknya kasih advice dong!'). Gimli balik menyikut Aragorn ('Ente kan yang udah punya istri! Ajarin dong itu yang masih newbie!'). Begitu terus sikut-sikutan sampai satu menit penuh. Baru kemudian ketika Legolas yang merasa dikacangin berdehem, kedua orang itu menghela nafas bersamaan: yang berarti salah satu dari mereka sudah memenangkan perdebatan internal barusan. Dan benar saja, sejurus kemudian Aragorn mengedikkan bahu ke Gimli, yang akhirnya angkat bicara dengan muka yang sedikit berkurang kejutekannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kriteria perempuan kayak gimana yang ente suka, Legolas?" tanya kurcaci berjenggot merah itu. Sebagai sahabat sang pangeran, sedikit banyak Gimli bisa memahami betapa desperate-nya Legolas menghadapi darurat bencana pemotongan uang saku. "Siapa tahu nanti kita bisa bantu cariin.…"

Dan demi mendengar kalimat lembut yang terdengar bak suara malaikat itu, Legolas langsung sujud syukur. Ah, ternyata di tengah dunia yang kejam dan tak berperikepangeranan ini, masih ada segelintir orang berhati emas yang suka menolong! Ah, Gimli memang titisan dewa, deh!

"Errr… bagaimana, ya…" ujar Legolas, membuka pembicaraan dengan mata menerawang. "Yah… yang jelas, gue maunya cewek. Karena yakin deh... nanti kalau temen-temennya pada pamer cucu atau keponakan, Papah pasti nggak mau kalah."

Gimli mengangguk, mengambil kertas papirus dan pena dari meja lalu mulai mencatat poin pertama.

"Trus kalo bisa yang nggak terlalu suka dandan. Biar bisa bantu kepang rambut gue tiap pagi. Kalau dianya sendiri juga sibuk dandan, pasti nanti Papah ngomel-ngomel karena kelamaan nunggu."

Gimli membatin. _Kriteria yang aneh. Tapi apa ente kata aja deh, ente kan pangeran. _"Oke, oke."

"Trus dari dulu Ayah sih maunya menantu yang keturunan Sindar. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir kok rasis banget ya, lagipula Aragorn pernah bilang kalau gen blasteran itu lebih kece karena limited edition. Jadi gue pribadi sih nggak masalah mau Manusia, mau Kurcaci, mau Peri... asal jangan Orc atau Goblin aja, maaf gue masih normal."

Catat, catat. "Hobbit mau?"

"Err... jangan deh. Bukannya gimana-gimana sih; cuman kalau terlalu pendek, nanti susah mau ngapa-ngapain. Masa mau minta peluk mesti jongkok dulu, mau cium mesti tiarap dulu. Kan repot."

"Penyihir?"

"Wah, jangan juga deh. Ntar kalo kena talak gue disihir jadi troll."

"Naga?"

"...Gim, lo sebenernya mau bantuin gue atau ngajak berantem, sih!?"

Si kurcaci tertawa. "Iya, iya, bercanda. Next."

"Dan syarat paling penting: nggak bakal tergoda sama pesona Papah. Repot nanti kalau jadi skandal."

"Lho, kok gitu?"

"Ya gue capek aja Gim, masa kalah swag sama orang tua sendiri. Padahal rambut udah sama, mata udah sama, badan beda tipis... cuman alis doang sih yang ngebedain. Masa iya gue mesti sulam alis dulu?"

_Yaelah, kok malah jadi curhat gini sih._ "Jangan Leg, nggak cocok. Nanti jidat ente malah kayak ditemplokin ulat bulu."

"Atau diem-diem alis papah gue cukur aja kali ya. Hahaha."

"Boleh. Tapi besoknya ente yang dibotakin."

(Sementara itu di ruangan pribadinya, Thranduil bersin-bersin.)

Tapi bahkan setelah seharian mereka berdiskusi, tetap saja tidak ada jalan keluar yang memuaskan untuk Legolas. Solusi yang diajukan Aragorn masih berkutat seputar nyari istri bayaran, dan solusi dari Gimli malah lebih ekstrim lagi (masukin obat tidur ke anggur Thranduil, tinggalin surat dramatis di tempat tidur, lalu kabur pakai tong lewat saluran air). Sementara Legolas masih pada prinsipnya untuk nggak menyakiti hati sang Papah.

_Well,_ tidak terlalu mengejutkan sih sebenarnya. Karena dari awal sang pangeran Greenleaf itu memang tidak berani berharap banyak dari dua orang yang kehidupan cintanya sama-sama nggak mulus ini. Yang satu mukanya sangar dan terlalu pilih-pilih calon istri (harus bisa masak, bisa bersih-bersih rumah, bisa menjahit, bisa menempa pedang, bisa matahin balok kayu pake kepala)... sementara yang satunya lagi, biarpun ganteng, tapi kayaknya masih nggak sadar bahwa di dunia ini masih ada makhluk berjenis wanita selain ibunya dan Arwen Undomiel. Mana seumur hidup dia jatuh bangun jungkir balik cuma buat ngejar satu cewek pula. Sekalinya dapet, malah langsung dikasih _pass_ masuk keanggotaan Suami-Suami Takut Mertua.

Dan akhirnya, setelah berjam-jam musyawarah panas tanpa hasil, keputusan pun dibacakan oleh Aragorn: "Kayaknya emang udah nggak bisa diapa-apain lagi deh, Gol. Udah takdir lo. Hadapin ajalah, badai pasti berlalu."

.

.

.

**To be Continued**


End file.
